MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones Game Script
This page has the game script for MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. It includes the main story and sidequest dialogue, but not things like random NPC banter. Please note that this is by no means a substitute for actually playing the game. Its main purpose is to make editing story sections of other articles easier. Main Story Intro Sun Temple Xantusia/???? Dark Temple The Elemental Crystals Recruiting Elwyen Recruiting Gloria Recruiting Meraeador Water Crystal Fire Crystal Recruiting Legion Earth Crystal Showdown ;Rohoph : ;Mardek (dialogue choices) *Well, I'm ready! *I have stuff to do first! (The throne room door unlocks if choice 1 was chosen. The party enters and confronts the possessed king.) ;King : ;Mardek :Well... ;Rohoph : ;Rohoph : ;King : ;Rohoph : ;King : ;Rohoph : ;King : ;Rohoph : ;King : ;Rohoph : ;King : ;Rosencrantz :Uh, though it pains me t' disobey a direct order, m' leige, I'm blummin' well not doin' that! Look at 'em all! I'd be killed before I got down the bleedin' stairs! Get 'em yerself, ya loony. ;Rohoph : ;Mardek :Well, this isn't going as well as I- ;Rohoph : ;Donovan :Uh... Mardek? Are you alright? (King approaches the party.) ;King : ;Rohoph : (The possessed king fights the party but is defeated.) ;King (normal) :Ggghh... Where... Where am I? The pain... I can't see! I... guh... ;Donovan :Father! ;Rohoph : ;King :D-Donovan...? Is that you...? ;Donovan :I'm here for you, father! Hold on! You'll make it! You'll pull through! Save your strength! ;King :Cliches can't save me now, my son... We all know this is where I meet my end. Who ever makes it out of situations like this? I'm bleeding all over this rug, you know... Gghk... ;King :Listen, Donovan. I know you never wanted to be called Prince, or to even have your royal status known, because you felt you should be on the same level as the other guards, soldiers and knights, with your renown based on your own merits rather than your royal blood - like the stuff you're standing in right now - but unfortunately, now we have no choice anymore... ;King :You must... take up the... the... My strength fades... You know what I'm... trying to... gghhuuuuhhh... (dies) ;Donovan :Father!! Nooo!! ;Sharla (runs up do Donovan) :Donovan! ;Elwyen :*Sob!* ;Mardek :The King... He's dead... ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (suddenly appears and runs up in front of the throne) :And so the monarch of Goznor falls... A tremendous pity! Do you know what will come of this? He was a Keystone, you know. ;Donovan :What are YOU doing here? ;Rohoph : ;Clavis :Am I so unwanted? I am saddened... I feel rejected. ;Clavis :You are the son of the King, correct? Donovan, was it...? I am greatly sorry for your loss... But I wish to ask you how you FEEL about his passing. ;Donovan :How do I feel? How do I FEEL!? How do you THINK I feel?! Loss... anger! Sadness... WE are the ones who killed him! He died in my arms! I... I have responsibility dumped on me and I don't know what to do! I fear for the future of Goznor... ;Clavis :I ask because I know the feelings... ;Clavis : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Rohoph : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Clavis (Qualna) : ;Rohoph : ;Mardek :Rohoph, what's going on? I don't- ;Rohoph : ;Elwyen :Um... Am I the only one who has NO IDEA what just happened? ;Gloria :I'm as perplexed as you are! ;Solaar :I think they're annunaki and they maded an Astral Tunnel to traversify through the Fig Plane to get to their homeworld of Anshar and-... I mean, I don't have a roc's bottom of an idea, no no! ;Vehrn :Oh, they're just Demons, like in Chapter 2! Let's just wait a while and they'll sort themselves out. who's up for a game of Twister?! ;Elwyen :Ooh! Me! Me! ;Donovan :My father is lying dead on the floor here. ;Vehrn :Well I guess he'll have to sit this one out, then. ;Sharla :Um, I never knew you were royalty... ; |Legion}} :Sigh... (Screen shifts to Mardek/Rohoph in the Astral Tunnel. Mardek/Rohoph navigate through the area and reach Qualna.) ;Qualna : ;Qualna : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : (They fight. Qualna is defeated.) ;Qualna : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : ;Rohoph : ;Qualna : (Rohoph casts the soul sealing spell. Screen shifts back to Castle Goznor.) Epilogue ;Donovan :So you're saying that you're from another WORLD entirely? And you've possessed Mardek since childhood? I suppose that would explain those moments of lucidity amongst his usual carefree nature... ;Rohoph : ;Donovan :Well, if you say so. I've got enough to worry about as it is now anyway. With my father gone, I'll have to take up the crown... Me. A ruler! Who'd've thought? ;Sharla :Um, I'm sure you'll make a great leader! ;Donovan :Thanks, Sharla. With you here for me, I'm sure I'll be able to cope, difficult though it may be... ;Sharla :I, um... I won't leave your side! ;Elwyen :Aww... ;Elwyen :But Mardek! Or... or 'Rodolph' or whatever you said you were called! I don't know what to feel about you anymore! You never mentioned this split personality thing to me before! What OTHER secrets are you hiding? ;Mardek :Well, sorry... Rohoph told me not to tell people about him. I didn't meant to hide things from you. ;Elwyen :Well... I just hope that he doesn't get in the way! You know! Um...! ;Elwyen :It was nice travelling with you anyway, Mardek. I'll stay with you for any further adventures, okay? ;Donovan :But for now, we and the others have all agreed to help Donovan with his castle stuff! Since the King never really told him what to do. I hope I get to be a princess! ;Donovan :Uh, that's not how it works. ;Donovan :Anyway, you should get some rest, Mardek. It's been a long day... I don't know what we'll do about missions, though, since there's no King to hand them out anymore. I suppose we'll have to wait until after the coronation... (Mardek is about the leave the throne room, but Elwyen stops him.) ;Elwyen :Hey, Mardek... ;Elwyen :There's a play on in Aeropolis, I heard! It's about YOU! About what you did in Chapter 2, where you saved us all! C'mon, let's go and see it together! ;Mardek :Well, I've just done loads of questing and I'm really tired and... upset... ;Elwyen :Oh, don't be like that, Mardek! ;Elwyen :You look so sullen. You need cheering up! Don't be all moody and stuff in your room by yourself. Let's do something fun like this to take your mind off stuff! That's what I think would make you feel better. ;Rohoph : ;Mardek :Well, okay then... ;Elwyen :Yay! I guess you are good for something after all, Mr Rudolph! ;Elwyen :Now then, Mardek! Shaaall we? (The two reach the Aeropolis theatre.) ;Theatre Guard :Hello. Are you here to see the play? It'll be 1000 gold for a ticket. ;Elwyen :Hey there! My name's Elwyen. Mr Wobblescimitare said he'd have two seats for me? FREE seats, y'know? ;Theatre Guard :Ah, Miss Elwyen! Yes, he was expecting you. And this must be your 'plus one'? Come right this way; the play will start shortly. ;Mardek :How do you have free seats? ;Elwyen :Oh, well, um, you know how this play is about your previous adventures? Well, this playwright guy had to find out the story SOMEhow. He heard about the saucer thing, then came to Canonia to ask around, and he met me and I told him all about what you told me all those times! I wanted to keep it a secret so then it'd be a surprise. ;Elwyen :Anyway, let's go in, Mardek! (The play starts. Akhmed Wobblescimitare appears at the center of the stage.) ;Akhmed Wobblescimitare :Greetings, greetings, and greetings again, there, fair chaps and chapettes! Thank you all for coming to see my lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely play, which is magnificent, if I do say so myself. Which I do. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it. My writing is sheerly orgasmic; truly a product of my unrivaled genius. ;Akhmed Wobblescimitare :I'm sure you're all familiar with the Dark Cloud Incident from a few short years ago? You must be. It was a momentous event, a chage of the highest degree! What's a 'chage', you ask, with much curdled frustration? Why, 'tis a word I just made up to describe the sheer chagery of the event! I do that, you know. ;Akhmed Wobblescimitare :Anyway, I'm delaying, I notice. Enough of that. I introduce you fair maidens and maidenettes to the scene: the wild, untamed North, the *wild lands*, the vast verdant veldt where barbarians and kings dwell, where knights fight dragons and all is... rarely swell. ;Akhmed Wobblescimitare :Our story begins in a dank, dark cave, in a cavern of shining stones. A vile villain of a man - a bandit named Maurice - has kidnapped the fair princess Elma from Gonzo, the great northern nation. What does he want her for? Let us see! (Wobblescimitare walks away. Maurice and Elma walk in.) ;Maurice (Mugbert) :Woo-ha-ha-haaa! Fortune is a wondrous thing. I am a villain, feared throughout the North, a Bandit King! But soon I am to be the King of the whole WORLD, for I have kidnapped, at last, a VALUABLE little girl...'d. ;Maurice :Heir to the throne of Gonzo; a princess is she! The King, oh he'll pine, and then he will see That to win back his child, he'll find out with a frown, He must trade me his Kingdom, give me his crown! ;Maurice :But I may be waiting a while, alone in this lair With this darling beauty, this lass with pink hair. Though she's mine for the crown, to my mind just came An additional use for this sweet, tender dame... ;Elma (Aalia) :Eek! No, away from me, thou oaf, thou cur! Thou wilt not get away with this, on my dainty heart I swear! There's a white knight for every princess, Thou wilt see! A Hero will save me from this sorry distress! ;Maurice :Woo-ha-ha-haaa! You hope in vain, little one, For the days of Grand Heroes are over, they're gone. Forget them, and swoon, and relax; do not fear. Come to me, and let me sip of your pleasures, my dear. (Madrak (Bartholio) and Dougal appear.) ;Madrak :Hands off her, villain! Let her go or die! ;Maurice :Drat! My plans are foiled! A hero is here! But beware, good sir, for I am more dangerous than I appear. I have come too far to give up now, I've got too much to lose. So let her go? Ha! I really must refuse! ;Elma :Oh, my hero! I knew that thou wouldst come! Save me, oh rescue from this abominable scum! Thy stature is strong, thy white teeth, they shine! I'm swooning, I'm taken; I would love thee to be mine! ;Dougal :My sir, is this wise? He's sure to be armed! We may be too weak; we may fail and be harmed! ;Madrak :Be calm, my squire; we need not fear this cad. We're here to save you, princess; for that you should be glad! I am Madrak, a mighty knight, and this is Dougal, my page; For your crimes, dog, you'll feel my righteous rage! ;Madrak :You should have known that your vile dreams could never be, But since you didn't you're now here, left to deal with me. I have never lost a battle, a true hero am I. You have but one move now, and that is to die. Sidequests Category:MARDEK Category:MARDEK Game Script